Fairy Tail Housing Commision Estate
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: The whole Fairy Tail Gang gone housing commision style. fourth Laxana week prompt- AU. When another local gang "phantom lord' start singling out Cana at her McDonalds job, what will Laxus do? meant as a comedic spin of Houso life, so read reveiw and enjoy. (rated M incase i turn it into a series later on)


A/N: this is based on where I live, surrounded by housing commissions, in the public school system, having a ball. But of course there will be things that non-aussies, or even non-bogans won't understand, so if there's something particularly confusing, ask for an explanation. I am seriously considering turning this into its own series, but in much more detail, it will depend on reviews and general popularity. Anyways as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Cana woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing to life, echoed by multiple other alarms echoing through the walls. She groaned, rolling out of bed to land in a heap on the floor. She entered this painful drop every morning hoping it would somehow wake her up but the clothes scattered across the floor acted as surrogate blankets, cocooning her once again.

With all the self-control she could muster she stood, walking into her bathroom. The hot shower refreshing and relaxing her before her second alarm went off, indicating that her beloved shower time was over. Her school uniform was slung over a chair, pressed and perfect for her to slip on. Her bag was plump with the lunch she'd packed the night before and her folder overflowing with her notes. She slipped on her shoes, locking the door to her apartment behind her to see nearly all of her friends doing the same thing.

The Fairy Tail Housing Commission Estate held generation after generation of rebellious teens. Nowadays there were a few adults, sprinkled among the newest generation who were predominately in High School or fresh out of it. Levy gave an enthusiastic smile from the courtyard below, beckoning Cana to come quicker. Cana smiled but didn't quicken, she wasn't missing anything important. Levy rolled her eyes at her lazy friend, tapping her foot as she waited. The reason Cana was so relaxed was because even thought there was a bus that the hoard of nutters could have caught to their local high school, they may the decision in year seven that instead of taking the twenty minute bus trip to school they would all walk the hour and a half trip together, every morning, and if you didn't get up in the morning you were either hauled to school in your pyjamas, or you'd have to stay home and let Macao's wife baby you. It got so bad that the school uniform shop has spare uniforms for the Fairy Tail kids, just in case. As the clock ticked past and Natsu had failed to emerge by leaving time, Gramps, the caretaker, opened the door with his master key and took in the scene before him. Natsu still fast asleep, his cat Happy curled up in a blue ball at the foot of his bed. Natsu opened an eye, at seeing Gramps figure he shot up, pulling on clothes left right and centre, hoping to God Gramps wouldn't send Laxus in.

"Laxus! It seems Natsu is running late." Gramps called over his shoulder. Natsu paniced, fumbling with his shoe.

"No, Gramps, see! I'm ready! I just need a couple more seconds!" Nastu said, grabbing his books and running out the door to where all his friends were watching.

"Oi, flame brain! Hurry up or no one'll give you any money for the canteen!" Grey called with a smirk. Panicing due to the idea of no food in front of him and Laxus sadistic treatment behind him he decided the best thing to do would be to jump over the railing. Lisanna winced, running towards him while Lucy and Ersa shook their heads in disdain. Mira smiled cheerily down at them, one of the few from their generation who had left school already.

"Have a good day you guys!" Mira called as the bunch walked out onto the road. Because of the large group of them making the migration every day the council had made provisions after they realised that this wasn't just a phase. Signs littered the roads they walked, unique rules erected for the safety of the early morning driver just as much as the crowd. Cana smiled as she saw Laxus swearing under his breath as he ran full speed back to the estate, gaining a fair few whistles as he sped past, but his gaze only connected with Cana's. Cana's smug grin stayed planted on her lips for the majority of the morning, that was until first period- maths.

"Hey Grey, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for work!" Loke called, sitting behind the wheel of his beaten-up station wagon that fit way more people than was legal on a weekend. Grey ran down the stairs in his McDonalds uniform. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him Loke began the mediocre drive to work.

"If those dick-heads from the Phantom posers bother you again, come and get us." Grey said from the back seat. Loke nodded in agreement, his grip tightening on the driving wheel.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that shit, it's just that the managers too much of a pussy to say anything." Loke said, turning another familiar corner.

"I'm not going to call you guys to come and get in a pointless fight, which will cost the three of us our jobs and the reputation the Gramps has spent years building will go down the toilet. I'm not going to be the reason the Estates closed down!" Cana snapped, they were being thoroughly ridiculous. "I'm a big girl who can look after herself." Cana said, looking out the window, spotting the orange Kombi that she watched for every time they drove down this street.

As Loke pulled into the staff car park, he nodded towards his companions.

"Meet you inside, I've gotta make a call to my girlfriend." Loke said, a completely believable excuse, but for some reason Cana was suspicious. Grey nodded, dragging Cana along with him to their check in area. Once the two were far from sight Loke looked at his phone, flipping through the contacts until he came to stop on a name, one he never thought he'd ever need to call- Laxus. He reluctantly pushed the call button, raising the phone to his ear while he kept constant watch for his two friends, Cana was going to hate him for this.

"What is it?" Laxus' usual lazy voice radiated from the phone.

"Hey, it's Loke, we have a problem."

Cana stood behind the counter, politely handing the customer her change, her son complaining that he wanter the other toy with his Happy Meal. Cana restrained herself from reaching over the counter and strangling the obnoxious brat, god knows how his mother coped. Cana turned to the next customer, her eyes widened as she took in Laxus with his usual bored smirk hovering on his lips.

"I'd like one large strawberry thick-shake." Laxus said in a monotone, handing over the cash. It was highly unlikely he was here by accident, but Loke didn't have the balls to do something like this. "Actually, I'm on a stake out. I have to get rid of some ghosts." Laxus said, scanning the board above her head. "What would you suggest?" He asked, meeting her eye for the first time. Cana was shocked but mainly furious that Loke had actually called Laxus, the hot headed idiot that was going to get her fired. Rather than be caught being rude to a customer by her manager she gave a polite smile.

"I think your first choice was very good. So a large strawberry thick-shake then?" Cana asked politely, her head tilting to the side.

"Actually, it'll be four large strawberry thick-shakes. I'll need one each for my three friends." Laxus said with a devilish grin.

"If you get me fired I'll never speak to you again." Cana said under her breath, but just loud enough so Laxus could hear.

"Don't worry, you won't be the one near flames." Laxus said with a chuckle. He didn't mean that he'd given Natsu a lighter, he was still on probation after that arson charge.

"Please tell me you didn't bring Natsu into this." Cana said quickly, her manager growing suspicious at how long their interaction was taking. Cana gave the man his change who just grinned down at her. Laxus got his order eventually and walked out into the car park with the four beverages. Cana groaned, stepping away from the counter to walk into the back section where Loke was placing patties in their corresponding machine.

"I hope you're happy. Laxus is here with three other people, one of them is Natsu- with a lighter!" Cana snapped, causing Loke to fumble, burning his hand. Loke swallowed loudly, giving Grey a worried look who merely mirrored it.

"At least those Phantom idiots won't bother you anymore." Grey said, trying to distract Cana's death glare from Loke.

"Because I won't be the McDonalds check out chick anymore. Wanna know why?" Cana asked the pair, pausing for effect. "Because Natsu's gonna burn the bloody place down!" Cana said, the familiar buzzer calling her back to the front of the store. Cana's eyes widened as she gave the three Phantom housos the once over. They had the feral look people associate with housing commissions despite the fact that it was only a minority that lived that way.

"Hey, it's that little Fairy again." The leader of the pack said to his two mates who chuckled in response. Cana wasn't concerned with them, the way they tried to grab at her, or how they called her names, or the things they got people to write on her locker, put in her bag. Right now she wanted to know whether or not Natsu was going to come in through those doors with a flame thrower made of a lighter and a can of deodorant yelling his moronic catchphrase 'I'm all fired up!'. But to her surprise nothing as dramatic happened. The most terrifying thing that happened was when Cana was so distracted looking for Laxus and his idiot brigade that when the youth grabbed her face it gave her a fright. But once he had her in his grip he wasn't letting go that easily. Cana began to squirm when the other two made to pull her across the counter. Grey and Loke appeared but before they could intervene two out of uniform police officers had them in cuffs.

"You are under arrest for the assault and harassment of Cana Alberona." The woman announced, her tone clipped. Laxus walked in, sipping all four drinks simultaneously. He gave Cana a victorious smirk until he saw the red marks clawing her face and neck. Laxus lurched forward, examining her quickly. Before Cana realised what he was doing he took a quick photo on his phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

"What the hell just happened?" Cana asked, her shock finally wearing off as Laxus sucked noisily on his drinks.

"I found out a while back that some dickheads were picking a fight with Fairy Tail so I got some evidence together, had a meeting with police and presto they arrested a few pricks who belong behind bars." Laxus said, seeming disinterested. "What did you think I do all day while you're at school?" Laxus asked. Cana rolled her eyes, sure that was the reason he went to all this trouble. "Plus," Laxus added as an afterthought, leaning forward so his breath was washing across her neck. "only I'm allowed to mark that pretty white skin of yours." Laxus said, biting the soft flesh of her neck before leaving her with Grey and Loke.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Grey asked of no one in particular. Loke simply shook his head and returned to his station, hoping that Cana wouldn't hate him too much. Cana glared at Loke as he fled and Grey stood in shock for a few moments before rushing back to the orders booth.

A/N: I don't usually do end notes but I'd just like to give a shout out to Alex Darklight for the neck biting idea.


End file.
